


K-Pop Imagines

by vixx4evamyhusbands



Category: B.A.P, Big Bang (Band), Day6 (Band), JYJ (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Wu Yifan | Kris (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Little Space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 18:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12513888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixx4evamyhusbands/pseuds/vixx4evamyhusbands
Summary: This is basically just little mini imagines that I cooked up while trying to calm my friend down while she was really stressed about school so this is for her.Beta'd by Scarygamer345.





	1. Junhong (Zelo) - Puppies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZombieHeads666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieHeads666/gifts).



Imagine you come home from a stressful day at work/school. You walk into your bedroom that you share with Junhong and you see him sitting on the floor in the middle of the room, surrounded by cute little puppies with a big adorable smile on his face.

You instantly melt and forget about whatever bad thing happened to you today, and you join him on the floor before kissing him on the forehead.


	2. Jaejoong (Hero) - Ramen

Imagine you get home after a long day at work to find your boyfriend Jaejoong in the kitchen, setting the table which is covered in food that he cooked for you. He looks up and smiles when he sees you, walking over to you and giving you a passionate welcome home kiss before telling you to sit down at the table, relax, and enjoy the food.

Your heart melts to think about Jaejoong putting his busy idol schedule on hold to take care of you.


	3. Jimin - Dance

Imagine one day your friend Jimin calls you and asks for you to come down to a BigHit dance room where BTS usually practices.

When you get there the members drag you over to a chair that's facing the mirror, before running out of the room and shutting the door, leaving you and Jimin alone. He presses a button on a remote which turns on the stereo in the corner of the room. Your favourite songs starts to play out of the speakers and Jimin starts to move, gliding effortlessly across the floor with beautifully practised dance moves.

When the dance is over Jimin comes to kneel before you with a red rose in his hand, passing it to you and asks if you will accept his request to be your boyfriend. Your inhale sharply, trying to figure out if your dreaming. You pinch yourself on the arm and realise that this is happening. You say yes and he picks you up and swings you around in his arms.

He later takes you to dinner and not once does he remove his hand from yours.


	4. Yoongi (Suga) - Onesie

Imagine you get home from hanging out with your friends and you see the dishes all stacked on the sink still waiting to be washed. You start to feel anger course through your veins as you had asked Yoongi to do them while you were out. You walk into the bedroom to scold him but stop in your tracks when you see him sleeping in his Kumamon onesie surrounded by all his stuffies with his pacifier in his mouth.

Even as you smile at his cuteness, you can't help but feel a stab of guilt at not being here when Yoongi fell into little space. You push it aside and crawl into bed, wrapping yourself around Yoongi and quickly falling asleep.

You decide that the dishes aren't as important as this moment.


	5. Jihoon (Woozi) - Coffee

Imagine you arrive back in Korea after a trip back home to see family, and while walking to your apartment you bump into Jihoon. It's a little bit awkward between you since you kissed him before leaving, and he asks if you two can talk about what happened. He takes you to your favourite cafe, finding a table to sit at while he gets the drinks. You decide to apologise to him for the kiss when he sits down but he stops you. He says;

"Don't apologise for that. Y/N, I have been in love with you for a very long time and I would love it if you said you would be my girlfriend." You are completely stunned, having always dreamed of hearing him say that to you. You reach over the table and passionately kiss him, accepting his offer.


	6. Jaehyung (Jae) - Stress

Imagine you decide to go see your friend Jaehyung at his dorm. It's currently his day off and you know he and the others have been very stressed out due to their very demanding schedule, so you have made them some food so that you can make sure they're healthy.

You knock on the door when you get to the dorm and Jaehyung answers the door, smiling when he sees the food in your hands. He steps aside, allowing you to walk inside, and follows you into the kitchen. You put most of the food in their freezer but remembering to leave out enough for three hungry men, you heat up the remaining food and wait for the others to follow the smell.

The boys each thank you as they sit down at the table and start shovelling the food into their mouths. You smile and say that you'll visit them tomorrow with ice cream, before leaving them and heading back to your apartment.


	7. Seunghyun (T.O.P) - Top Shelf

Imagine you wake up early on a Saturday morning and decide to make Seunghyun breakfast in bed. You grab all the ingredients you need to make pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast and you start cooking. When everything is ready you place it all on a tray and look for the syrup that the other likes to have on his pancakes, but when you find it you realise that you can't reach it as it's on the top shelf and you are too short to reach it.

You try to reach up and get but continue to fail. You feel a warm body press up against you and see Seunghyun reach up and get the syrup with ease. You huff in annoyance and mumble about how tall people suck while Seunghyun just laughs and kisses you on the forehead, thanking you for the delicious breakfast you made.

You sit down and eat together, laughing at stupid little jokes you throw at each other.


	8. Yifan (Kris Wu) - Slam Dunk

Imagine you're in high school and it's the end of the day. You decide to go to the gym to hang out with your friend and watch him practice (he's on the varsity basketball team) but when you get there he is nowhere to be found, instead you see Yifan. Yifan is the captain of the team and also your biggest crush.

You sit down on the bleachers, trying to ignore Yifan as he looks at you. He comes up to you causing your heart to race. As he sits down next to you, he smirks.

"So I spoke to Justin about asking you out and he laughed in my face and walked away so I have an idea. If I make a slam dunk, you have to go on a date with me, if I miss I will leave you alone, okay?"

You nod, trying not to smile. Once satisfied, he walks onto the court, grabbing a ball from the rack as he goes. It doesn't take him long to make the shot, given how good he is at basketball. He walks over to you with a Cheshire grin.

The date went well and you guys are now the hottest couple in school.


End file.
